Crescent Moon
by plygrn89
Summary: Bella lives with her sister in Fork. While attending to college, Bella crosses paths with Edward. Unaware of his secret, Bella forms a friendship with him as evil’s shadows brew. ExB
1. Prologue

**Title:**

**Author: Plygrn89**

**Genre: Romance, angst, adventure, fantasy**

**Declaim: Don't own**

**Warning: ****Please read!!!**** This fic is a crossover of Charmed and Twilight. To give you a heads up, the storyline of Charmed and Twilight will be slightly changed in this fic. Instead of Bella being in High school, she'll be in college. The manor in Charmed will be situated in Forks.**

**I love both twilight and charmed so I decided to have fun and combined the two stories together. **

**Full Summary: The Halliwell sisters fight off evil on a daily basis along with personal dilemma. But what happens when an evil-fighting sister comes a across a vampire?**

**Please forgive me for any errors in my writing.**

**Chapter 1 **

**Prologue **

___________________________________________________________________________

_Beap….Beep. Beep!_ The annoying alarm clock rings in the early morning. Bella sleeps with her face sinking into the fluffily white pillow. Her ivory hand resting next to her face with the other closely tuck under her chest. The blood flow in her arm is slowly cutting off, making her hand fall asleep. The full bed is place in the middle of the room, the dresser in parallel with the bed post and is next to the door. A closet is on the left side of the bed with wooden sliding door covering her clothing. The comforter of the bed lies lifelessly on Bella body, hugging her slim form.

Moaning annoyingly to the alarm clock, Bella aching body rolls slowly to her side. Her eyelids are heavy upon her brown eyes, making it difficult to open her eyes. Slowly moving her hand aimlessly to the nightstand, next to her bed to find her alarm clock. Her ivory finger brushes against the smooth sensation of the wooden nightstand as she finally finds the clock.

Ending its annoying siren, Bella allows her arms to drop to the side of the bed. Slumber threateningly opens it arms to take hold of Bella once again. Until….

"Bella!...Bella, you're going to be late." Piper scolds maternally as she walks without an invitation into the room. The heel of her shoes clicks loudly against the wooden floor. She approaches the window and opens the red curtains to allow the grey sky come to view.

Even through there isn't any sunlight, the sky is still bright. The grey clouds form together a barrier against the bright sun. Slowly the clouds become darker by the hour.

"Come on, get up. Phoebe will take you to school." Piper commands in a firm tone. She walks up to the Bella's bed and forcefully opens the comforter and sheets off of Bella's small form.

Bella gasps to the cold air that suddenly attacks her body as her eyes widen. "Piper!" Bella moans, voice is slightly strain. Furrowing her eyebrows deeply, Bella leans her body up, resting her weight upon her forearm and glares at Piper.

"Well…get up." Piper commands with a stern voice before leaving the room. The wooden door softly clicks as the door is fully shut.

Bella sighs deeply while running her hand through her brown hair. The scent of strawberries flows into her nostrils as Bella welcomes the odor. Her weary eyes scan the room before forcing her sleepy body to a standing position. Rising her hands above her head as her mid-body stretches and she fills her lungs with a bundle of air. Her lungs expand, sending a good sensation through her body.

Once satisfy with her stretching, Bella drops her arms to her side and begins to get ready for her first day at school.

* * *

Bella marches down the flight of stairs with thumping sounds. Wearing a casual long purple sleeve shirt, dark jeans and black boots with no heel. The Black strap of her blue backpack it over her right shoulder with her right hand gripping the strap tightly. Her brown hair is flowing down her shoulders in large waves. Several bangs drape over the sides of her face, framing her head shape.

Coming down the steps, being cautious but soon, the tip of her shoe stumbles into rug. Loosing her footing and despite her left hand gripping the railing, Bella falls forward. Gasps a quick breath, the wooden platform comes fast, aiming for Bella's face.

Luckily, a pair of arms catches her fall, "Whoa, be careful." Leo says in gentle tone with a soft chuckle to Bella's clumsiness. A soft smile develops on his lips.

Bella's arms drape over Leo's as she grips tightly on his up arms. Drawing up her feet to stand up firmly, Bella's cheeks begin to blush a light crimson. "Thanks." Bella mumbles, lips barely moving. Her eyes stare down before glancing up.

A soft amusing chuckle awakes in the dinning room as it draws Bella attention. Glancing to her left she notices Phoebe sitting on one of the chairs. Her body leans casually against the chair with one leg crunch up to her side and the other dangling over the seat. A coffee mug is wedge in her hands. Her hair is straighten to her shoulders with blonde streaks. A large smile is on her face, glossy lips become thin due to her grinning. "Having coordination problem, sis?" Phoebe asks in a jest, voice is up beat. She brings up her mug to her lips before sipping her morning coffee.

Then Piper and Prue walk out from the kitchen into the dinning room. Prue is dress in a profession dark grey suit, her jacket is covering a white top and her skirt is reaching to her knees. Nice shoes are on her feet with a heel. Black short hair cups her oval face with a few strands of bangs dangling down both sides of her face.

Piper strolls to far side of the table with a plate of breakfast, transparent stream rises from the food. Piper wears light brown jeans with a tight cream, long sleeve shirt. Dark brown boots with a long heel. Her hair is tie back tightly, brown straighten hair flows down to her lower back.

Piper head turns towards Bella with a small smile, "I made you breakfast, so eat up." She insists while Leo walks around Bella towards Piper. A large smile grows on her lips as she wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a peck on the lips. Piper loosens her hold on Leo and glances over at Bella, "Come on Bella, you don't want to be late for your first day of school."

Bella cheeks light up to all the attention that she is receiving. Everyone is making a big deal about first day of college. Phoebe is ecstatic to have one of her sisters there with her.

"You know breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Prue chimes in; her voice holds a tone of authority and protectiveness. Of course, she being the oldest the voice comes natural. Bella walks over, shyly to the table and drops her backpack to the floor with a loud thud. She sits in the chair and quietly begins to eat. Prue looks over a Phoebe before furrowing her eyebrows deeply. Her eyes narrowing, accusingly. "Is that my shirt?" She accuses, voice is demanding. Pointing her index finger at the nice top on Phoebe.

The shirt is tight around the waist, showing off her curves and the sleeves are loose to her elbows.

"Yep…I have a date tonight with Cole." Phoebe says with pride, voice is playful. Her eyebrows lift momentarily, showing a bit of seductiveness.

"How is Cole?" Piper asks suddenly to Phoebe's boyfriend. Her face showing true curiosity, her eyebrows lift. Tiny arms remain round Leo's neck as Leo wraps his arms around Piper's waist.

"Well…..Ever since he has turned away from his evil side, he's been…." Phoebe trails off momentarily while trying to think of the right word to says. "Lets just say, tonight I intent to release some of his stress."

Cole has turn from his dark side for two months. He's meant to kill the charmed ones but fail to when falling in love with Phoebe. Prue for one disapproves Phoebe's affections for Cole but bites her tongue. None of the less, Prue keeps a close eye on him, always. Phoebe faked his death two months ago, but struggled to hide her secret. Finally, a month ago, everything was revealed. Soon after everything simmered down, Cole situated himself into the family. But his life is still on the line with bounty hunters on his tail. Bella barely knows the guy and so, she feels like she has no says so in the matter. Although, she too, worries for her sister's safety.

Bella elevates her eyebrows in surprise to Phoebe's choice of words. Her sisters never once talk about 'sex' in front of her, considering she is still a virgin. She timidly smiles to her older sisters intentions. Even through Bella is only two years younger than Phoebe, her family tries to take care of her.

Bella has been a witch since she was fifteen. Before then, she lived with her father, Charlie. Her mother, Pattie died when she was young, no more then two in half years old. Charlie and her grams, Penny would try to fight custody of her. But finally came to a rearrangement where she would live six months with Charlie then another six months with her gram. Unfortunately, when she turned fifteen her grandmother died, bringing about a chapter in her life. A charmed life. With this burden of protecting the innocent, Prue turned to Andy and Darrel for help to gain full custody. Charlie has an _idea_ about the Halliwell family, when Prue confirmed his suspicions; he reluctantly gave Bella up for the greater good. Knowing very well, he can't protect her from future adversaries with the ability to shot fire balls. Bella continually visits her father, whom lives on the other side of Forks. Now here she is, eighteen with a high school diploma.

After six month of her grandmother's death, Phoebe returned home from New York. Although, Prue wasn't too thrilled due to her suspicions of Phoebe once sleeping with her ex-fiancé. Phoebe was the one who learned of their secret heritage.

Piper recently left Quake to work on her newest club P4. To their disappointment, the club is moving slow. Right now Leo and Piper are on probation on their relationship, hopefully they'll be able to marry, soon.

Prue is still cautious around Andy considering his suspicions. The sisters have been careful about their actions and talks around him. It's still noticeable that Prue loves him, but after what the truth spell has revealed. Prue can't bring herself to love him the way she wants to.

"Oh!" Phoebe shouts out with surprising tone as she leans forward and looks at her watch. Her head snaps up to Bella, "We need to go, class will start soon." Rising from her seat in a quick action as she gently places her mug on the table and forcefully ushers Bella from her seat.

"Do you two have the same class?" Prue ask curiously, eyebrows furrowing.

"Only English, but that's not until twelve." Phoebe announces in a rush. She approaches the couch in the next open room to grab her tan backpack from the cushion.

"Well I have to go to Bucklands." Prue chimes in, her enthusiasm is gloomy and it noticeable in her voice. Her feet begin to walk towards the front door with her heels clicking loudly with each step. Stopping at the door, Prue turns slightly toward Bella, "Have a good first day of school, Bella." Prue says encouragingly before glancing at Phoebe, "Drive safely."

* * *

To be continued…..

_**OK, I know Andy and Cole weren't around at the same time, but like I said in the beginning. I will change the storyline slightly**__. _

**Well here is a new fic for you, I hope you enjoyed it. **

**I am still continuing to write my other fic, Babe in Arms. **

**Leave a review**


	2. First Sight

**Chapter 1**

**Warning: Some of the dialogue is from twilight and the movie..**

**First Sight**

**

* * *

  
**

Walking beside Phoebe, arms link to together. Bella's blue backpack strap clings onto her shoulders as the end of the pack, bumps constantly against her low back with each step that she takes. Noticing how everything is different from high school, Bella feels the sensation of freedom.

The main hall of the college that leads to multiply of classroom, the sisters come to a stop. "Well see you at English." Phoebe says casually, a small smile of pride for her younger sister shines through her grin. Slightly tilting her head to the side, Phoebe lightly places a hand on Bella's cheek, "You're going to do great here, keep you chin up." Phoebe says in her moment of wisdom while smiling encouragingly.

Bella returns a small shy smile and softly nods for no reason. Phoebe gives Bella one more encouraging smile before departing from her younger sister to defend herself in this college.

Bella remains in her standing position. College students pass by with a momentarily glance towards her way. Chattering from the student's, echoes throughout the hall. Some students linger in groups, talking among themselves and occasionally glance at Bella with inquiring expressions. The hall way is large and has a grand staircase leading two stories up. The hallway is narrow and long, the walls are cream with variety of pictures on the wall. Taking a deep breath of air, Bella stares determinedly into the unknown hallway.

Then, she grabs a sheet of paper from her front pocket. The white paper is folding twice with winkles going through it. Unraveling her paper with crunching sounds, Bella looks at her transcript.

**_Student: Isabella Halliwell-Swan_**

**_Student ID: 1922321_**

**_Reading 090 _**

_Teacher: Mr. Heath Roth_

_9:00am-11:15am_

_Room 132_

_MW_

**_English 110_**

_Teacher Mrs. Jane Wesley _

_12:00pm-2:10pm_

_Room 152_

_MW_

**_Biology 1_**

_Teacher: Bob Banner_

_2:30pm-3:40_

_Room 114_

_MW_

**_Math 060_**

_Teacher Mr. Liam Reeder_

_10:00am-11:15am_

_Room 123_

_TR_

**_Spanish 1_**

_Teacher: Anita Romana_

_12:00pm-1:15pm_

_Room 143_

_TR_

Her brown eyes scan the transcript, thoroughly. Bella looks up from her transcript scan the hallway from the room numbers. Her irises come across sea of face, doors and windows. Pursing her lips, Bella begins to walk forward to find her reading class.

* * *

Soon after the reading class is done, Bella exits the room to find Phoebe waiting patiently in the hallway for her. A black cell phone is flip open with the speaker resting on her earlobe. Bella smiles to the sight of her sister, considering she's the only person she really knows. Although, she met a new person from this school, Eric, Who seems to be nice, he causally spoke to her in the class after introducing himself to her.

Bella approaches Phoebe who stands on the other side of the classroom, her back leaning against the wall. Her right hand grips the phone, with her left arm wounding around under chest. A small smile folds on her lips as a gentle laugh slips through her lips. Automatically, Bella knows she is talking to Cole.

Coming to a stop in front of Phoebe as her sister lifts a finger to indicate patience. Bella leans more one leg as she waits patiently for her sister to finish her conversation. Then a soft tap is announces on her shoulder, Bella turns her head as she notices Eric walking off. His body is slightly turns towards her while walking without looking. He waves his hand before continuing his way to the cafeteria.

"OK, I'll see you later." Phoebe ends her phone conversation with a gently and playful tone. "OK, love you." She snaps the phone shut while a smile continues to live on her lip. The sensation of giddy and happiness swells in her chest.

"Are you hungry, we have a forty five minute break before English?" Phoebe asks with a small smile. Voice is still tainting in giddy as Phoebe has a hard time removing the happy feeling from her body. Inhaling a deep breath, as she receives a nod from Bella.

Phoebe and Bella buy food from the cafeteria before finding a table to sit at. Phoebe bought a chicken salad with original sun chips and a bottle of water. Bella bought an apple and a bottle of lemonade.

The two approach a table after someone calls out Phoebe's name. Assuming that the girl who calls upon Phoebe is a friend, Bella follows behind Phoebe. They approach a circle table with several students talking among themselves. Taking a seat right beside each other, Bella begins to cringe to the amount of people that she is surrounding by. Slightly lifting her shoulders up to her jaw line while nibbling on her apple.

"Oh Bella, this is Jessica and Angela." Phoebe introduces them while pointing them out. The two girls smile kindly at Bella as Bella returns a timid smile.

"I'm Mike." The boy sitting next to Angela says out loud when Phoebe didn't mention him. He lifts his hand from his sandwich and gently moving his fingers. Bella returns a kind smile before glancing away from Mike's stare. "Well, got to be going, got math." Mike announces, voice hold no enthusiasm. He glances at Bella with an affection smile before grapping Bella's attention. "Its nice meeting you Bella." He says, voice is kind and his eyes prompt admiring.

Bella returns an unsure smile before noticing Jessica sending her a disapproving glance. Jessica removes her gaze from Bella to glare down at her food, jaw is tight.

As they continue their conversation, Bella remain quiet as her eyes scan the room. People would glance her way with the same annoying inquiring stare. Finally, Bella's eyes come across a table from the far end of the room. Her eyes ensnare by the mysterious beings. The groups hold five people, looking away from the rest of the room. Three males and two females. Their features are the most beautiful sight Bella has ever been bestow on. Their skin is pale white, whiter than her own. A light purple color forms under their eyes, almost needing a long sleep.

On of the males has honey blond hair with brown roots. He body is slightly muscular. His posture is straight, face is plain but it has a feature pain on it. He wears a light tan, long sleeve shirt that hugs his body. Dark blue jeans, his shoes are dark brown boots. His face stares out the window next to them.

There is a young girl leaning lovingly against him. Their chairs are closely together; her hand hooks onto his shoulder with her body leaning elegantly onto him. Her head directs to the boy across the table. Her figure is tiny; her hair is a dark brown that is short above her shoulders and flipping out. There is a sense of gracefulness coming from her, probably from how she holds herself.

The girl next to her is someone from a runaway fashion model. Her golden blonde hair rolls down into curls to her mid-back. Her face is beautiful compare to the other gorgeous bunch. Her body is curvier than the tiny girl. Black lashes frame her eyes, she wears blood red lip stick that stand out from her pale skin. Her clothing is very flamboyant.

Next to the blonde girl is a muscular male that probably workouts daily. His muscles are large on his arm with his white shirt entraps his up physique. He has short to the skull, brown curly hair. His right arm wraps protectively around the blonde girl's shoulder. Watching him pulling her closer to him as a seductive smirk develops on her lips.

The one next to him has bronze hair with a unique hair style. He is the leanest one of the three males but none of the less he has muscle on his body. His features are sharp with a strong jaw line. A grayish-blue, long sleeve shirt frames his upper body and has dark blue jeans. His posture has a sense of aggressiveness. He lean forward towards the table, shoulders slightly shoulder. Dark eye stare at the untouched food before him as his pale lips move rapidly to speak unheard words to the others.

Bella eyes wonder longer on them with curiosity and marvel. Parting her light pink lip in awe, Bella eyes elicit their features. Without realizing it, "who are _they?'_ Bella asks out loud as the rest of the girls from the table follow her gaze. The chairs of the group groan to their shifting weight.

In an instantly, the bronze boy glances their way, his dark eyes dart from Jessica to Bella. Redness from blushing creeps onto Bella's cheeks as she quickly looks away from the boy. She remembers his features being sharp and handsome. A breath is snatch from her.

"The Cullen's." Jessica says with exciting emotion. Seems their beauty takes her breath away. Her eyes light up as she begins her gossip. "There the foster children of Doctor and Mrs. Cullen."

"I've never seen them here before." Phoebe turns her gaze from the Cullen's to Jessica, holding curiosity. Obviously, she notices their strange pale white skin. She furrows her eyebrows in thought with her eyes pointing down at the table. Running each magically possibility through her mind as the bronze boy immediately reacts to her gaze. His eyebrows furrow in mask of alarm before turning away with a grin.

"They don't look related." Bella says softly, voice is dreamy and holds curiosity. She turns her head, her chin almost touching her shoulder. Peering through her lashes with curious eyes, Bella couldn't help but gaze at their beauty. They are alike yet so different.

"They're not. They moved here recently, the blonde boy is Jasper Hale the one who looks like he is in pain and his twin sister is the other blonde one, she is Rosalie Hale. Jasper is with Alice the tiny brunette and Rosalie is with Emmett Cullen, the big muscular one. And then there's Edward Cullen."

"They are very…beautiful." Bella says in astonishment, voice is soft. Removing her gaze from them, Bella looks upon Jessica before biting into her apple.

Instantly, Jessica face lightens up. Her body slightly leans forward, eyes widening in excitement. "Yes! But they together like together, _together_," Jessica's says with a judgment tone, as she emphasizes the last word slowly. "Doctor Cullen is this foster dad slash matchmaker, he is in his early thirties, late twenties."

"Aren't they little too old be foster children." Phoebe murmurs her question with a hint of jesting in her tone. Her eyebrows lift up inquiringly; slightly mocking Jessica for saying they are foster children. Her expression is skeptical.

"Well they aren't anymore…but they still live with the Cullen's." Angela finally speaks up with a soft voice, her tone is gentle. Already, Bella can tell Angela has a good side to her.

"Which one has the bronze hair?" Bella asks timidly, voice is barely above a whisper. Turning her head once again to peer through her lashes. Without realizes it he's staring at her. His expression is plain but his eyes hold sort of a curious feature. A lightly blushing, Bella snaps her head away as her heart slightly beats harder.

"That Edward Cullen, totally gorgeous obviously. But don't waste your time, he doesn't date." Jessica concludes with a sad, bitter tone as she sniffs deeply. Her eyes staring down with disappointment.

Bella tires to hide her smile as she wonders when he rejected her. Turning again, Bella stare at the Cullen's with curiosity and wonder. She notices Edward is looking the other way, his cheeks are lifting up as if he heard everything. Bella furrows her eyebrows momentarily as she watches them get up fluently.

Their movement is stunning; Bella's jaw drops to their gracefulness, even Emmett manage the smooth movement. They move elegantly through the room towards the door. Edward did not glance at her again.

* * *

To be continuing……..

Sorry, I know the chapter is small.

I hope you like the chapter


	3. Not in School

**Chapter 3**

**Not in School**

**

* * *

  
**

Stumbling up the stairs of the manor, Bella walks emotionless. Her shoulder slouch forward with her arms embracing two books. The black straps of her bag wrap tightly around her shoulders. Brown eyes stare ahead with bewilderment, Bella's lips part slightly while inhaling softly through her mouth.

"Hey who was school?" Piper asks from behind at the end of the staircase, voice is curious and soft. Piper's hand rests against the staircase post while tilting her head to the side, her eyebrows rises inquiring. Noticing her sister's mute actions, a sensation of concern forms in her chest.

"Fine." Bella murmur quietly, lips barely moving. Her voice is dull with no emotion. Without looking back to glance at her inquiring sister, Bella continues to walk emotionless up the stairs. Passing by the pictures of her ancestors, Bella pays no mind to them. The soft thumps of her feet slowly fade away as Bella puts more distance between herself and Piper.

Once Bella is out of sight, Phoebe turns the door knob of the front door and widens it broadly. The door moan quietly as Phoebe strolls and closes the door with a click. Slightly shivering to the cold air from the outside, Phoebe welcomes the heat from the vent to rest on her skin. "Hey." She greets Piper with an up beat voice while approaching Piper who remains by the staircase. Rubbing her arms attentively, Phoebe stands besides Piper and is curious to why she has not response to her.

Facing Piper's side while Phoebe slightly leans her body to the right to allow her face to be known to Piper. Rising her eyebrows, inquisitiveness as Piper's eye immediately dart s to her.

Without moving her head, Piper's eyes stare as Phoebe before speaking with a worry voice, "Did everything go ok at school for Bella? She acting strange" Finishing her sentence with the same concern voice with a slightly forcefulness to the idea something hurting her sister. She straightens her face into a tight one, squinting her eyelids.

"She was acting strange on the way home, but said it was nothing. Do you think she's telling the truth?" Phoebe asks skeptically, voice is suddenly full of concern and calm. Deep brown eyes stare fearfully at her older sister while slightly tilting her head to the side. Both sisters gaze at each other, mirroring each other's expressions. Before long, they both shift their gaze to the top of the staircase where their beloved youngest sister disappear.

Then, a sound of an engine shocks them both back to reality. Piper slightly turns her body in place to gaze at the front door with Phoebe doing the same thing. A loud clinging sound of the car door shutting comes to their small ears follow by a trail of clicking sounds of high heals. "Prue's home." Piper announces in a low tone, having no emotion in her tone. Watching Prue's small form through the window in the door, Prue approaches the front door with her head slightly tilting down.

The door knob turn with a squeal as Prue widens her entrance. The fullness of her black hair comes to view as a thrust of wind blows into the room. Strands of black hair limps into the wind while Prue shuts the door firmly. The gust of wind immediately stops but the hairs on Phoebe's arms remain stiff.

"Hey…" Prue greets causally, voice is exhaust and full of worry. Her expression holds a mixture of love, worry, weary and sleepiness. Eyelids slightly droop before forcefully shaking her head, Prue glances up at her sisters before furrowing her eyebrows curiously. "Is something wrong?" Irises bounce between the two young sisters with suspicion. Rising her head up, Prue forcefully pushes back her short black bangs. But, those same bangs stumble down her head and fall on either side of her face.

"You can say that…" Piper chimes in an unhappy tone, lips are tight.

Prue approaches her young sisters retaining her curious features. The cold air from the outside lingers in the air and biting her bare skin. "OK..what does that mean?" Prue asks curiously with a hint of irritation in her tone. The nagging question to Piper's words taunts in Prue's mind.

"We think something happened to Bella at school..." Phoebe fills Prue in with a casually voice compare to Piper's. Keeping her face plain as she watches Prue's expression become alarm. "But she assures us it nothing…."

"Ha!" Piper chimes in a mocking tone, not believing Bella for a second. Moving her body to side before strolling to the diner table where a white basket of clean clothes is resting at. The basket is full of color clothes that are tangle together. An aroma of Downy simmers off the clothing as Piper lifts one of Prue's shirts and gently folds the fabric nicely. The clothing warmly brushes against her skin, almost tempting to hug the warmth of the fabric.

"Why isn't she talking?" Prue asks in bewilderment, voice is cynical. Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion and wanting nothing more to get to the bottom of it. Prue and Phoebe begin to follow Piper as Phoebe rests her palm on the chair. The soothing cool feeling of the wooden object caresses Phoebe's palm.

"We don't know." Phoebe says casually, shrugging her shoulder. Tilting her head towards Prue with no answer to be converse. Senses her sister protective side surfacing, Phoebe tries to remain cool demeanor.

"Well.." Prue begins with an unhappy tone while bringing up her hand to clasps in front of her chest. "Sorry to be the barer of bad news but Andy is getting closer to knowing out secret. He was at my office, asking me questions."

Instantly, Piper looks up at Prue with a feature of interest and panic. "Does he know?" Her voice breaths with alarm with her eyes widening slightly. Her brown irises glance at either sister, hoping for an answer.

"No, I don't think so…just be careful around him." Prue says cautiously, keeping her voice steadily and firm with great success. The expression on Prue's face is emotionless but flickers of sorrowful passion slips through her stone face. The two younger sisters know very well Prue is tries to deny her path away from Andy. The silence breeds in the room as Prue struggles to get her emotions under control. For a moment of time, Prue fully slip up as everything flows to the surface.

Phoebe's lips part in agony to see her older sister's pain. But didn't have a chance to comfort her for Prue has abruptly turn away towards the staircase. Her foot thumps loud on the wooden steps as she keeps her sorrowful face away from her sister's view.

Phoebe and Piper watch at a distance as Prue storms up the staircase is a quick and harsh manner. Their eyes remain at the hall which Prue disappear from. Then a soft click of Prue's door shutting behind her, echoes to Phoebe and Piper's small ears. "Do we follow?" Phoebe inquires in a soft murmur, voice sentimental and low. Her heart calls out to Prue and wants to comfort her. Before long, Phoebe slowly shifts her gaze to her sister.

"No…." Piper says plainly in a low voice. "She needs time alone; being around Andy is hard for her…" Sudden serge of feeling arouses in Pipers words as she too, wishes to comfort Prue. But knows she would want to be alone for the time being. "She needs time alone." Finishing her sentence in a final tone, Piper returns her attention to her open house duties.

* * *

Up stairs in Bella's room, cold air lingers in the area. Even with a sweater on, Bella's skin shivers to the biting touch of the cold air. Dropping her backpack on the wooden floor with a soft thud. Bella approaches her bed and takes a seat upon it. The mattress squeals to her weight along with creating a dent from her bottom. The curtains on her window are open widely, most likely from Piper's doing. Thick gray clouds cover the atmosphere as the veil of clouds swim with strange imagines. The outside wind begins to slowly pick up it pace as it thrust against her window. The dim light from the outside shines into Bella's dark room, looking almost depressing.

Bella stares blankly at the wooden floor below where her feet rest against. A slight tremble travels through her body as she remembers her first biology class. The images in her mind flashes before her eyes. Furrowing her eyebrows in bewilderment to how she could possibly have angered someone so easily.

The vivid memories of the class are frightening as she remembers those black coal eyes. The black eyes that stare deadly at her. The frightening tremble that ripples throughout her body when she gave him another glance. Remembering his hands gripping the table edge with harsh force and his body leaning far away from her. Of course, and his abruptly brisk walk from the room.

Bella couldn't understand why he hates her some much, when did she ever offended him? A flame of anger arouses in stomach and rises to her chest. Her lips tremble as the flames of anger continue to boil. Then suddenly, a heavy tear hangs of the brink of her eye. Threatening to roll down her cheek. Soon, her vision becomes blurry to as the outlines of the objects in her room ripple as the colors of her room are incoherent. Blinking once, the heavy tear streams down her cheek that is slowly becoming red with anger.

Instantly, her hand jumps up to her face and catches the fallen tear. Cursing herself for crying, knowing this happens when she is angry.

* * *

The next day, the cloud remains a barrier to the sunlight. Which Bella hates very much and wishes to have the sun blistering down on her pale skin. But those wishes are deny. Thunder rumbles in a low sound follow by the crashing blare that pierces Bella's ears. Droplets from the morning sky fall from the grey clouds and lands harshly against the earth surface.

Wearing a light gray jacket, Bella's hood covers her dry hair. Walking next to Phoebe, Bella walks in a brisk walk from the parking to the building in hopes that she doesn't fall. Thankfully, Phoebe walks slightly behind her just incase of any sudden accidents. Tilting her head down, Bella approaches the building with desire to get away from all the rain.

Finally inside of the information building, Bella removes her hood from her head before looking at Phoebe. The white floors of the building have wet mud from constant foot steps of students. The information building has many windows, especially the front. The window in the front is full length with droplets streaming down the clear glass. But the droplets make the outside look blurry. Across from the windows is a set of two large doors leading to the grand hallway.

"Are you sure you are alright." Phoebe asks again this morning, voice is full of concern. Obviously, Bella performance at home was more noticeable than she would of like. Nodding once to her sister's inquiring but knows it will not be the last time.

"Ya, I'm fine.." Bella response plainly, glancing down at her jacket. Her brown hair flows down her shoulders with no style or anything. Wearing a white long sleeve shirt beneath her gray jacket along with blue jeans. Lifting up her head to her sister, placing on a small smile to reassure her. Then, at the corner of her eye, she notices them….

But, there are only four of them. Feeling disappoint to that fact considering, Bella want to confront him. Another part of her which she refuses to believe that she is disappoint because Edward is not at school. Staring in awe through the window as they walk with graceful movement towards the glass door. The blond girl name Rosalie walks beside her lover in front of the other couple. Already feeling insecure of her own beauty, Bella forces herself to look away from the Cullen's. The front opens with low squeal as the wind thrusts into the building, forcing Rosalie's blond curls to the front of her chest. Even through her hair is slightly mess up, she still looks very beautiful. Every girl wishes to pull that one off. Behind them, Jasper and Alice walk inside, oblivious to the thrusting wind.

Keeping her body parallel to Phoebe, Bella's head is slightly tilting down as she peaks at the corner of her eye. Noticing Alice is staring back at her with a plain expression before turning her head away gracefully to walk beside Jasper.

The strange group walks elegant behind Bella towards the hallway doors. Looking up at Phoebe as Bella notices she is gawking at them. Phoebe rises her eyebrows with interest before looking back at Bella. "See you after class."

Shortly after departing from Phoebe to attend to her first class, math. The class seems to flash by quickly, no more than a blur. The disappointing feeling seems to grow hefty in her chest, almost making her depress.

Approaching her Spanish class, Bella notices she shares it with that Jessica girl who is sitting in the back with her books on the table. From a distance, Bella notices Jessica's mouth is moving awfully quickly as she stares at her friend. Dropping her gaze, Bella walks into the large Spanish room as the teacher stands in front of the class.

Mrs. Romana leans her bottom against the desk with her hands fold together in front of herself. Her posture is stiff and straight. The woman is skinny with no curves. Shoulders are broad, a sense of elegant rolls off her. Wearing a brown tight suit with a skirt that reaches to her knees and has brown high heels. Mrs. Romana has tan skin with black hair tie in a bun in the back of her head and with several strands of curled bangs draping down her face. Thick black frame glasses rest against the bridge of her nose. A strong neckline, Mrs. Romana has sharp features with lift cheek bones.

The classroom is full of two people desks in three rows that lead far back. To the far wall, windows from head to toe, display that depressing sight of clouds. Many students scatter throughout the room, chattering among themselves.

Bella approaches an empty desk next to the window, three desks away from the teacher. Taking her seat as the cold chair sends many chills up Bella's back. Opening her backpack, Bella pulls out two Spanish books. Resting them on the table with a soft thud, Bella leans her forearms on the edge of the table and waits for the class to start.

Mrs. Romana clears her throat, raspy. Immediately, the student takes their seat and the chattering room silence down. Feeling nervous, Bella stares up at the teacher and wishes this day to be over.

The teacher reviews over the usual school talk about dropping the class, syllabus, and grading. The day never seems to end. Bella stares blankly at the teacher as the words fall from her mouth but Bella zones out to actually hear what she is saying. Hearing the teacher call the name of the students with her attendance sheet in her right arm. A few people answer to her calling as Mrs. Romana marks them down with a black pen.

"Edward Cullen?" Mrs. Romana asks loudly, voice is full of authority as she eyes scan throughout the room. When hearing his name, Bella immediately looks up with hope and interest. Hoping that she won't be noticeable, Bella slightly turns her head to quietly scan the room "Obvious not." Mrs. Romana says quietly to herself before continuing.

Bella is surprise to know she is sharing two classes with Edward, four times a week. To this thought, a sudden serge of desire rises from her stomach to her chest. But soon her happy feeling is defeat by that sadness of Edward not being in school.

* * *

To be continue


	4. Questions and unexpected

**Hey… sorry for the wait. I couldn't figure out how to continue this story until now. I was considering on rewriting it, but hopefully now, it not necessary.**

**Chapter 4**

**Questions and unexpected**

**

* * *

  
**

It been a full week since Edward has suddenly disappear from school. Of course it's natural for college students to drop out of school but Bella cant help wonder if she is the reason for his departure. It been difficult to talk to her sister about the strange new boy sitting next to her in biology and, of course Phoebe suspect something is wrong with her. But Bella can't seem to bring herself to discuss the _situation_ with them without actually knowing it's all about. But the days when Edward didn't attend to class bugs Bella to wits end. She would constantly catch herself glances at the Cullen's during lunch break.

Bella's ivory hands grip tightly on the wheel of Piper's dark blue Tahoe. Her heart beeps rapidly in her chest, compare to her old red truck which died several months ago, the Tahoe is slightly difficult for her to handle. Of course, it's also because Bella is not use to driving Piper's car. The muscles in her body tense up and wishes Piper would tell Leo to put on chains. Bella would do them herself but her lack of knowledge and her clumsiness would get her into trouble. The tires move slowly across the layers of ice and snow that cover the dark roads. Usually, Phoebe drives the Tahoe with Bella is the passenger seat, but Phoebe decides to skip today's classes. It so happens, she needs 'lone time' with Cole.

She bites her lower lip nervously; Bella's body stiffness as she hopes the tires of the wheels won't swerve. Her pale skin stretches over her knuckles as her palms grip the steering wheel tighter until feeling the strain in her bones. A sharp lump forms in her throat as she swallows it in hesitation and turns up the music in hopes to drain out her anxiety. The roads have been scraped but over the past three hours the snow manages to cover it again to Bella's dismay. Front yards of homes are drizzle with frost and patches of snow. A glimpse of the grass is noticeable. The trees hold ice that drips large droplet.

Finally, Bella turns into the parking lot with cautious. Brown irises move constantly across the lot, making sure no one is in her car path. She parks the car an empty area across from the building, Bella crawls out of the car, vigilantly. Her glove hands grip tightly on the top edges of the door as her feet land upon crush ice. The bottom of her boots slid across the ice as Bella cheeks breed crimson and prays no one is watching. Soon, one leg slides under the Tahoe, loosing her balance. Her fingers fight desperately to hang on the door edge but her sudden loss of balance forces her fingers to loosen. She gasps a deep breath while anticipating the pain that will afflict upon her. The eyelids create a tight barrier over her eyes while Bella's her back crashes against something that is neither cold nor hard as rock. The harsh cold ground never slam into her back, Bella opens her eyes and notices a pair of ivory arms has catch her from her fall. The pair of hand rest against her waist. "Easy, Bella." Mike says from behind with a jesting tone while helping her to a less icy area. "There." He says when releasing her, he places his hand on her shoulder to keep her steady.

Bella turns toward Mike and takes a quick step back. "Umm.. Thanks Mike." Bella says casually, feeling rather uncomfortable. Especially when his hands _were _on her waist. She removes her eyes from his while nodding her head for no reason. Her lips purses together before she looks back at the car and notices the door is still open. She prepares herself to enter the realm of possibilities of falling. Swallowing deeply, Bella hesitates to walk back on the ice when Mike offers to close the door.

He smiles to his chivalrous deed before walking beside her to the school. Bella smiles coyly, placing one hand on her backpack strap. Slowly walking towards the school, Bella partially listens to Mike as her eyes are drawn to the other end of the parking lot. There, Edward Cullen stands emotionless with one hand resting upon his car. His siblings gracefully crawl out of the Volvo. Edward stares with an intense gaze at her, never once blinking. His demeanor instantly has her breathing shaky. To her dismay, Bella's heart beats against her chest wildly.

An aggravate feature develops on his face as if he trying to understand something. Bella eyebrows furrow slightly, struggling to know why she irritates him so. Dropping her eyes along with her chin dipping, Bella turns away and walks to her school.

* * *

Bella sits quietly in her reading class with her elbow leaning on the desk. Her back is haunch over lazily while holding a pin in her other hand and draws continual circles on her note pad. The reading class is slightly smaller than her other classes. Three rows of desks going back to the wall. The room is itself is small enough to fit thirty people. But as the days go by, many students drop out of the class. The air is cold and soft, thankfully, her jacket shields her from the coolness. A small part of her wishes to leave Forks, but now with her charmed duties and her father living here, it's impossible. Without realizing it, her mind wonders off to Edward Cullen.

A deep raspy sound of the teacher's clearing his throat snaps Bella back into reality. He stands in front of the class with a blue button shirt underneath a brown suit. The jacket is open showing her blue shirt tuck beneath his pants. He has a lean body but no muscle. Age wrinkles is developing on his face along with gray streaks through his brown receding hair. Thick glasses sit on the bridge o his nose. "Has everyone completed their last week's homework" He questions in a deep voice with a hint of British lingering in his tone. He walks back to the white board on the white wall to being today's work. He picks up a black marker when the front door releases a soft whine to the opener's entrance. The teacher looks at the young woman entering into the room. He stops momentarily as he is stun by her beauty. "Umm..mmmm….Y-Yes may I help you." He inquires in a stammering tone.

"Yes, I'm Alice Cullen. I am transferring to this class." She says in a high chiming voice that is attractive and beautiful. In her right hand is a yellow paper which she hands to the teacher. "Here is my paper, if you can sign here." She concludes with a small smile. The smile momentarily dazzles the teacher as he hesitantly grasps the paper to allow her to transfer to his class. Alice stands patiently by the teacher with her perfect posture. Her ink black hair spikes out in every direction while framing her small head. She wears dark blue jeans from expensive clothes designer along with a long sleeve black shirt with a V neckline. And just like Edward, she has the pale skin.

Bella stares in awe at her as she walks down the aisle towards her. Her movements are graceful and heartbreaking. She takes a seat next to Bella before looking at her directly, "Hi, I'm Alice Cullen." She holds out her hand to welcome a handshake along with a sweet smile.

Bella snaps out of her daze and return the smile before accepting her hand. Instantly, a cold spike rushes up Bella's arm from Alice cold, hard hand and notices the strange golden color in her eyes. "I'm Bella." Whispered Bella, barely moving her lips. Once Bella hand is release from Alice, Bella still can feel the coolness lingering on her palm. Alice has a strange twinkle in her eyes almost as if she hiding a secret that taunting Bella to pry. Bella quickly turns away from Alice who is smiling while listening to the teacher.

Once the class has come to an end, the teacher dismisses the students with their handful of homework. The students begin to clear out with some remaining at their desk to fill their pack-back with reading books. Bella hauls her back-pack onto her back as Alice opens her mouth to speak, "Well, I'll see you on Wednesday." Alice says in a cheery tone, voice is delicate and sweet along with a small. The smile prompts the small apples of her cheeks. Before Alice leaves the room, she places her hands over Bella's, "We're going to be great friends."

Bella watches in awe as Alice leaves the room. Her movement never cease to amaze her but her last statement is strange considering they've just meet. But Bella shrugs it off, thinking Alice is just looking for a friend and yet, her cheery demeanor is quite refreshing.

* * *

Finally, Bella sits in her last class for Monday. All of her biology books are on the desk. The day is long and a growing headache has been aching in her head. Her back leans into the seat, although the plastic chairs are not comfortable. The coolness of the chair sinks in her jeans and send chills through her thighs. Her middle finger lazily drags in small circles on her desk in attempts to amuse herself. The students slowly enter the room with noisy chatter about their weekends as they take their seats. Bella has been secretly waiting for this class for reasons that she does not want to admit. During the lunch break, Bella would catch Edward's staring at her with that intense gaze before looking away.

Bella lifts up her eyes to the doorway while catch the sight of Edward entering into the room. He approaches the teacher and has a silent conversation with him. His beauty stuns Bella as she quickly drops her gaze and suspects her cheeks are crimson. The sounds of his pant legs brushing against each, echoes in Bella's ears as he takes a seat next to her. She silently sighs a deep breath with her heart speeding up its pace. Cautiously, Bella takes a peek through her brown strands at Edward. His face is tight but no sight of hatred lingers on his features.

Suddenly he looks at her, "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen."

Bella first realizes this is the first time she has ever heard him speak. His voice is deep and rings with an unknown melody that is sweet. But not as sweet and majestic as Alice's voice but none of the less is attractive. After a few seconds, Bella realizes she been staring like a fool at this creature, "umm…I'm Bella Swan." She speaks with a hesitating voice while struggling to think coherently. His eyes are smoldering which forces Bella to look away with Mr. Banner approaches the front. He begins his lecture with books, talking about studies that Bella learned from High School.

Shortly after, the class is dismissing, Bella leaves the room with Edward who is walking slowly by her side. The hallways are full of students leaving and entering into classrooms. Their noisy chatter echoes throughout the hallways. Bella and Edward walk casually but slowly down the halls, dodging anyone's shoulder. Their bodies head for the grand staircase. There's a small distance between their bodies, Bella notices Edward is being cautious around her for an unknown reason.

"You were gone for a week." Bella calls out in a low tone, eyes squinting accusingly at Edward who seems to be struggling with his words. Her head is facing the pale creature, not minding the oncoming people.

"I had to take care of something's….its personal." He finishes in a sweet tone but falter slightly at the end. His eyes would shy away from Bella's before returning to her gaze. "Enjoying the snow?"

"No, I hate it. It's difficult to drive on ice or snow." The tone in her voice is solemn as she replies coyly. They reach the top of the staircase and begin to travel down the steps. Bella unconsciously slows down a bit to prolong their time as Edward matches her speed without hesitation. The things in Bella's bag jingle to the constantly steps.

"Then why live here?"

Bella hesitates on the question. Unfortunately, she can't just say '_I witch and I fight evil and save innocent on a daily bases._´. To this thought, Bella softly chuckle to herself yeaning an inquiring look from Edward. Bella softly shakes her head as a frustrating feature develops on his face. Usually it easy to say it because of family but the truth is, Bella sometime doesn't feel close to her sisters. But the smoldering look in Edward's eyes prompts her to continue. "It's complicated."

A small smile tucks at the corner of his lip, "I sure I can keep up."

Bella stares into his eyes unable to resist the smoldering gaze that swims in his orbs. While looking into his eyes, she notices a difference it them. They're a liquid gold that stand contrast to the outline of his lashes. But the last time she saw him, his eyes were black coal and harsh. The thought of those eyes sends a chill down her spine. Edward dips his chin, gazing deeper into her eyes forcing her out of her thoughts. Then again, she can't remember what they're talking about. "Umm…" Bella begin hesitantly with a soft crimson breeding on her cheeks. Her eyes close momentarily while she pinches the bridge of her nose. "Ummm…M-my mother past away when I was baby and…"

A sadden feature crosses Edward's face, "I'm sorry."

Immediately, Bella straightens herself up and refuses any sympathy from anyone, "It was a long time ago." Bella removes her eyes from Edward and keeps her face straight, hiding any emotion.

"That's it?" Edward asks bluntly.

Bella snaps her head back to Edward with her jaw drop and holding a bewilder expression. A sight furrow edges in her eyebrows while wondering why he is so interested in her past. Even more confusing, why is she explaining all this to him without actually knowing him. "Well, my dad and grandmother fought for my custody. But they had joint custody of me, so I lived with either of them months at a time." Bella softly huffs to the memories as once again Edward looks at her with an inquiring expression. "The funny this is, they lived on the opposite side of the same small town." She looks away from Edward and stares at the tile floor before continuing with her story. "When I fifteen my grams past away, my eldest sister fought custody for me and then my permanent home was with her and my other sister. But of course, I still visit Charlie. I stay with him weeks at a time." The tone of her voice is sadden to the memories of custody fights and the death of her grandmother.

"Are you unhappy?"

Bella abruptly stop her walk as Edward mimics her actions. She faces Edward with a determine feature with her face tightening. "Why do you care?" She demands, hiding the curiosity in her voice. Brown eyes stare in wonder at this creature, beckoning for an answer.

"That's a good question." Edward voice fades softly, almost talking to himself. His eyes drop from her gaze to the ground while having a mental battle which Bella can't comprehend. Edward stares back into her eyes with a guarding feature. Then the corner of his lip lightly tilts up to a small half-smile. "I can see your suffering more then you let on, even if you pretending not to." Edward momentarily stares into her eyes with a strange look in his eyes before abruptly walking away from Bella.

Bella watches Edward leave in a haste without a common good-bye or warning. His fast walk is graceful as he disappears around wall out of Bella's sight. She quickly let out a sigh in frustration. The last words he spoken, instantly lit a fire in Bella's chest as she fumes. She clenches her fist tightly, trying to fight the rising anger in chest.

Bella leaves the building to head towards her sister's Tahoe. She remains cautious to the ice that is slowly decaying on the lot. The palm of her boots slicks against the lot, Bella tries to ignore any eyes that might be watching her trying to balance herself on the cement. Finally, she reaches the car safely with her hand gripping the edge for security. Once she can find balance on the icy ground, Bella coyly looks over her shoulder to find Edward stand by his car and watching her intently…again. His face is serious and yet amuse. She huffs before turning away. Her bare hand digs into her jacket pocket for her key when a screeching sound awakes in her ear. The sound is ear-piercing; Bella immediately turns around to the source of the sound. A blue van heads toward her claiming her life.

Utter fear wakens in her chest as her body completely freezes to the sight. Her eyes widen in terror. The driver of the van looses control and before long a hard, cold body slams into her's. Bella quickly closes her eyes as groan and cringing squeals loudly to the prevention of the van killing Bella.

* * *

**To be continued….**

**Ok…. You already know that some of this stuff is from the book and movie. Those parts I do not own!**

**Leave a review**


	5. The Club

Maya The Sadistic One: I'll explain throughout the story.

**The Club**

* * *

A high pitch scream comes from Phoebe when she performs a high kick on a brute demon. While having her fists close to her chin, Phoebe lifts her leg sideways at the demon. She aims for the chest, but the brute demon counteracts her attack by using his forearm to prevent her high kick. With a deep grow from the demon's chest; the brute grabs Phoebe by the thigh in a tight grip which elicits a painful cry from Phoebe. Quickly, the demon whirls around in a single circle well holding onto Phoebe who is screaming from the spin.

The room moves quickly as Phoebe become dizzy and defenseless. Soon, the brute releases Phoebe into a launch as she soars in the air and her back slams against the wall above the high staircase. A grunt of pain slips through her lips as the back of her head throbs to the harsh force. Her body descends down while her forehead clashes into the wooden stair rail. She tumbles down the staircase to the platform, landing on her stomach with her head slightly dangling on the edge of the step. Her arm drapes down the steps with her hair steaming down her upper arm. A long cut appears above her right eyebrow, releasing fresh red blood that is slowly dripping down the stairs.

"Phoebe!" Piper shouts frantically, her heart drops to the sight of her sister's flaccidly body. Her eyes widen in fear before the brute glares at its next target. The brute breathe heavily through it nose before stomping his away towards Piper. Instantly, Piper flings her hand frontward forth bringing her explosive power. While prompting the power to the surface, she prays that her power will not be mix up for she is still learning how to control this new power. Luckily, her explosive erupts on the brute's chest but not enough to destroy. "Bella! Hurry with the potion!" Piper commands loudly as she slightly panics when the brute remains in front of her.

Deep red blood flows down the deep wound on the brute's bear chest as he grows angrily at Piper who lifts her eyebrows. Piper begins to stagger backward towards the dining table. "Uh…Bella, hurry!" Quickly, Piper motions her hand once more to bring out her explosive power but instead her freezing power come forth. The brute freezes in place but momentarily, he begins to move through the thickness of Piper's power. Piper walks backward against the edge of the table as she flinches to the object. "Bella!"

Immediately, Bella rushes through the kitchen doorway with a potion bottle in her hand. She prepares herself for another around of a battle with a demon but the toe of her flat shoe is caught by the large rug underneath the dining table. Bella's eyes widen when seeing the floor coming forth. When she lands of the hard surface, the potion flies out of her hand. "Bella!" Piper shouts in worry as she quickly freezes the brute again. She dives for the potion on the ground as she lands on her side. Quickly, Piper twists her torso to throw the potion at the brute that is moving through her abilities.

The potion clashes against the brute skin as the liquid touches the skin forth bringing flames. The flames cascades throughout his body as fire dancing around the brute. With a final deep scream, the brute bursts in flames.

Piper sighs in relief before turning her head towards Bella who looks at her with a sorrowful feature. "Sorry." Bella apologizes for her lack of equilibrium.

Piper gives her an understanding look, "Its ok..." She assures before her eyes widen in realization. "Phoebe!" Piper instantly makes haste to her younger sister who remains unconscious on the platform of the staircase. Bella follows closely behind as her foot accidently slip on the edge of the step but she quickly recovers herself. The older sister places her hands on Phoebe's shoulder to gently turn upper body towards her. Piper notices the gash above her eyebrow as the blood stains a side of her face, "Leo!"

Bella come to the other side with a worry feature but when seeing the blood. Her body recoils to the sight and smell. Her shoulder haunch forward in disgust as her mind whirls. Quickly, Bella closes her eyebrows tightly. "Leo." She barely manages to say as she sways backward against the wall.

Leo arrives instantly in a blistering flash of light. The orbs encircle his body as his form materializes before them. He quickly kneels down on the step before hover a hand over Phoebe's wound. A warm yellow light shines beneath his palm; outline the top of his hand. Instantly, his power begins to heal Phoebe's wound.

Once his job is complete, phoebe flesh is woundless. Phoebe snaps open her eyes as she gasps and lifting her head. Piper helps Phoebe sits up right. "Is he gone?" Phoebe asks wearily, a headache bashes in her mind relentlessly.

"Yeah, he's gone. He was hard." Piper chimes in and helps phoebe to her feet. The tone of her voice hardens towards the end with realization. It would have been easier if Prue is present but with the sudden arrival of the demon and Prue at work, there is little time. Luckily, the power of three finishes the job.

"Oh, my head!" Phoebe exclaims, slightly tilting her head forth with her hand press against her forehead. Her eyes are shut tightly and she quietly moans. The throb on her forehead increase when she tries to see straight.

"Come on, I'll get you some Tylenol." Leo says gingerly before raising his hand and waits for acceptance. Once she accepts, Leo gives her an assuring smile as she helps her down the last three step for he fears that she is too daze to watch where she going. "Come on, this way."

Bella and Piper watch Leo take Phoebe to the kitchen. Bella fidgets with her fingers as she feels like a failure for her lack of stability. A deep sigh escapes her lips and she moves around Piper to continue up the staircase. "Hey." Piper says gently and she places a hand on Bella's shoulder. "You did good…you getting better at making potions." She attempts to cheer her up as Bella flushes a light red.

Bella feels guilty for making Piper feel like she needs to comfort her. "You did well." Bella applauds in a soft tone, hoping to sway the subject off of her. Secretly, she wishes for a better ability to help defend against demons to come. Her mind and power shield can do only so much in the heat of battle, thankfully, Piper has been teaching her potion formulas. With a simple nod and small smile for Piper's benefit, Bella climbs up the staircase with more caution. Luckily, there are no slips up with her feet. Which Bella is highly thankful for considering she embarrass herself enough with the trip in the dining room.

Piper watches Bella disappear around the corner as she squints her eyes. She most definitely did not believe Bella's smile is real. She turns in place to gaze up at the hall on the second floor. Some things have been occurring with Bella, small changes which Piper can see. What is bugging Bella so much? Piper wants to ask, but for now she'll allow her to be alone and wait for a different time to bring up that subject.

* * *

Bella stumbles into the club sopping wet. Beads of droplets stream down her bare arms as they glitter to the club lights. The city has been under the constant cover of rain clouds, thunder clashes that are ear-piercing. The grey cloud rumbles while swaying together in the unseen sky. Thick droplets fall from the evening sky and pours down on the city, harshly. Mist rises from the wet streets from the continuous rain. The pouring is thick, unable to see anything from a few feet away. Darkness deepens in the sky as the clouds glows into a bright grey.

Cars in the street withstand the endless rain. Fog forms of the glass as droplets drizzles down the vehicles. Several cars drive by with sounds of engines and the highlight beaming a blazing white light. The ground before the car reflects the illumination through the damp streets. Nameless people walk by with either an umbrella or a hood.

Behind Bella, Phoebe walks in with equilibrium. There is times when Bella is envious of her sister's stability and she even wearing high heels! Phoebe giggles loudly on her cell as she lingers by the door. Bella rolls her eyes with a small smirk while trying to ignore her sister's flirting. Immediately, she walks down the steps to the bar platform where Piper prepares the night opening. Usually, P4 is slow but with the help of the Naked Ladies singing tonight, it might uplift it reputation. The club doesn't allow under age people to enter unless it's a Sunday or Wednesday night. Luckily for Bella, it's a Wednesday night.

Bella is cautious with each step she takes down the stair, especially with her shoe that has a small heel due to Phoebe's persistence. Along with black dress with spaghetti straps that form an 'X' in the back, Bella feels slightly insecure to Phoebe's taste in clothing. The hem of the dress drapes from the hip to her knees as the fabric sways with every move she makes. The bodice is soft and flat around her small waist as decorative black threads create a V in the front. Black shoes with a small heel confine Bella's feet. Drench spot of the pouring rain stain the hem of her dress as the damp fabric hugs her thin legs.

"Hey, ready to party?" Piper says in a cheery tone while wiping down the countertops with a white wet rag. Piper hair is tie back tightly into a long braid, only a few bangs drape down her face. A black top is tight around waist but loose around the chest. Long, tight sleeves conceal Piper's slender arms and dark jeans.

"Oh yeah." Bella says in a false enthusiasm while rolling her eyes. But soon a smile develops on her lips when Piper chuckles to Bella's respond. "That only if I prevent from falling."

A nonchalant 'ah' comes from Piper while lifting a single eyebrow, "You'll do fine and just have fun…this is your first time coming to my club during work hours." Piper continues to work around the bar. "Leon." She looks towards the back door where another worker is carrying a heavy box in his arms. Bella's eyebrows lift to the muscles that are prompting from flexing. "Can you get me more Vodka?" With a nod from the Leon he disappears from their sight.

"Oh, is he new?" Prue asks as she strolls towards the bar wearing a white tight dress. The straps tie at nape of her neck as the dress has a deep neckline. The skirt reaches to her mid-thigh. Prue approaches them with a slight interest in the new guy.

"Yep just hired him the other day." Piper confesses with an uninterested voice as her eyes peer at the paperwork before her. Her eyes scan the sheet before looking up at Prue with a stern look. "But hands off, no dating my employees." Piper demands with a finger pointing at Prue.

Prue scoffs, "Don't worry, I have no intention of dating for a while."

Shortly after, Piper around up the band as P4 opens for customers. With high hopes, the sisters watch for any beings. Luckily a quite a few stroll through the doorway and into the club. The chatter from the people becomes loud as the voice bounce through room. The Naked Ladies begin to the first note, drawing the crowd's attention. The music blares through the bar while Bella taps her fingertips on the countertop and watches the performance. The dance floor fills up with swaying bodies.

Suddenly, Bella unconsciously glances at the top of the staircase. And through the entrance, Edward Cullen arrives at the club.

* * *

To be continued….

leave a review


	6. The Dance Part 1

Hey guys sorry for the delay everything is crazy right now.

I was about to discontinue this fic but your reviews inspired me to continue. Thank you for you reviews!

**The Dance Part 1**

**

* * *

  
**

Bella stares in wonder of why would Edward come to the club. His movements are swift and brisk as he strolls down the stairs with his siblings behind him. Their clothing has damp dots from the rain that is cascading down from the grey clouds. Edward wears a button up very dark blue shirt with sleeves the fit at his forearms. His dark jeans are slightly tight around his lower body. Behind him, Alice skips down with a half grin as her shoulder somewhat move the beat of the music. Her black dress is tight around the waist with thin straps that cross at the back and the skirt that's loose around her knees. Rosalie follows behind with her hand grasping Emmett who trails closely after. Rosalie wears a blood red dress as she stands out from the rest of the crowd. Her neckline is a V that reaches down to her breast and the clothing is tight, showing off Rosalie curves. Her short skit is tight around her thighs. Emmett wears a similar outfit to Edward but his shirt is black.

With Bella's chin brushing against her shoulder, Bella's mouth drops slightly. Suddenly, Edward's eyes glance at her as Bella's eyes widen before shifting her head in embarrassment. A deep crimson breeds on her cheeks along with her heart beating rapidly. Without looking back, Bella can sense Edward walking past behind her to a booth.

"What's wrong, Bells?" Piper inquires curiously with her head tilting to an angle while her hands clean a glass with a fresh rag. Her body moves quickly behind the counter as she serves a customer. Bella snaps up her eyes bashfully, "You look like you seen a ghost."

The jest in Piper's voice only swells the embarrassment even more as Bella aches for a place to hide. But quickly Bella tries desperately to compose herself. "Its nothing…I was just thinking." Bella quickly tries to fix any holes in her composer, hoping Piper will drop the conversation.

A furrow edges in Piper's brows as she prepares to argue but a customer grasps her attention which Bella is truly relief of. A deep whoosh of breath escapes Bella's parting lips as she coyly turns her head against any mental protest. Bella peeks at the corner of the club to find the Cullen's sitting as they talk among themselves. A smile spreads across Edward's face as he talks about something with Emmett, but his words are inaudible to Bella's ears. Instantly, Alice eyes shift to Bella as she smiles at her and sends her a small wave. Shortly after, Edward got curious and turns his head in the same direction. Bella's eyes come across Edward as Bella quickly looks away again.

Bella finds it rather strange that Edward would come to her sister's club after last Monday's accident. Edward has been very clear about ignoring her and not answering her questions. When they sit in class he barely acknowledges her presence which fumes Bella. At that moment, Bella recites the accident in her mind. Everything happens so quickly and before she knows it, Edward is holding her between two cars. Dr. Cullen appearance resembles a lot of Edward, as in his skin color and eyes. She remembers the embarrassing performance that Phoebe performed. Although, Bella appreciates Phoebe's caring, loving side but she could have narrow down a little bit with the worry act. After that day, her sister has been on guard with her. But Bella has been secretive about Edward strange rescue with her sisters and tells everyone the same thing 'Edward pulled me out of the way.' By just thinking about it, Bella knows there something different about Edward Cullen and she'll be sure to look him up in the Book of Shadows. Deep down, Bella hopes with all her fiber that Edward is not be a demon.

Phoebe abruptly approaches Bella from behind and flop her forearms on the counter with a deep sigh. A face of boredom develops on her face as Bella looks at her curiously with her eyebrows furrowing in bewilderment. Phoebe taps her fingers on the counter before pouting her low lip. "Cole decided not to come." She says with disappoint and sarcasm. "He says he need alone time." Phoebe quotes with her two fingers emphasizing in quotations.

"Really? I figured he would celebrate his freedom from evil." Piper says casually while Phoebe gives her a look for saying 'evil' in public. "Oh! Like they'll know what we are saying!"

"Ya." Phoebe replies weakly before looking down at her fingers. "I don't know but it just fells like he is pulling away from me. I mean we have fun but it's over the phone! It can't get any worse than that."

Piper looks upon Phoebe before altering her attention to Leon. "Hey Leon, can you take over for a while?" Her eyebrows lift curiously then Leon nods once in agreement as he moves in a seductive way. Women from the back move their way forward to have a chance to flirt with him. He approaches the counter as he dips his head with strands of dark brown hair drapes over his eyes. Phoebe even catches herself gawking. Piper makes her way around the counter and grabs Phoebe by the arm, "Ok, ok let's go." She ushers Phoebe away from Leon but Piper got to admit, Leon is good for bringing in customers although she knows they're mostly women. Bella and Prue rise from the stools to follow them to a private booth with a long purple curtain.

Piper slides in first on the right side of the booth with Phoebe next to her while Prue and Bella slide on the other side. Bella tries to control herself and stare down but her eyes momentarily flicks eyes up to find Edward gazing at her. Instantly, her heart clenches and looks away. "I'm sure he just having trying to adjust to his new life." Piper says in a comfort voice.

"Yeah Pheobes, I mean he was a demon for _what_….a hundred years and now he's suddenly human" Prue chimes in, while holding back her true comments about Cole.

Bella feels strange for Edward is peering at her and is slightly uncomfortable about discussing about the '_talk"_ with him across the room. Soon, Bella lifts her eyes once more to Edward who is looking back with bewilderment as if he heard the conversation. Usually Bella would turn away from Edward's gaze but strangely this time it has her dazed. Almost forgetting everything around her, Bella stares back with an inconspicuous desire. Her heart clenches to the sight of him until her awareness is grasp abruptly by a strange that has repeat a question twice about dancing. Prue nudges Bella to snap her back into reality. "Bella?" Prue inquires curiously.

"Hmm." Bella turns toward Prue momentarily before looking back at the man next to her. He is tall with dark hair and probably in his early twenties. His lean body is slightly bent towards Bella with his eyebrows lifting curiously.

"Would you like to dance?" He asks slowly with a hopeful tone that is deep. His ivory hand hangs out to wait for Bella's acceptance.

For a moment, Bella doesn't know what to say or to do. She really doesn't want to dance with a strange but doesn't want to hurt his feels. Of course the word dance sends an automatic phobia throughout her system. Quickly, Bella alters her eyes to Edward who looks like he is waiting for her answer too. Speechless, Bella purses her lips, "Sure." She says uncertainly with her head turning towards a slightly upset Edward.

* * *

To be continued

Well there you go…I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible!

Leave a review.


	7. The Dance Part 2

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait, life is crazy right now!!

**angelfire170****:** Well good luck with it. Let me know when you have it up and I'll take a peak at and review. J.

* * *

Bella nervously allows herself to be tow onto the dance by the anonymous gentleman. The nerves in her systems spike throughout her body, forcing her muscles to tension to the anxiety. The music blares loudly in her ears as she cringes to nearest speaker. Her soon to be dancing partner snakes his way through sway bodies as several dancers glance at Bella. Timidly, Bella blushes as she looks away. Her main concern is lack of equilibrium in dancing and this poor fellow has no idea of her clumsiness.

"Oh, poor Bella." Prue sympathizes with a jesting voice along with her lips pouting. Her brown eyes stare heart-felt at her baby sister however she can't help but smirk.

Phoebe giggles with the rims of her drink brushing against her lips before sipping her coke considering she's only twenty. With a quick swig, Phoebe retains her smile with her eyes staring playfully at Bella, "Ya, I just hope he knows what's he is getting into." Her voice jests before giggle deeper as she ignores Piper's protective glare. "Oh come on, Piper! Within a second into the dance, Bella is going to bruise the poor man's toes!"

Piper's glare soon diminishes to bring about her own soft chuckle and turns away in defeat. The sisters' watches with amusement as Bella hesitantly places her hands on the gentleman's shoulder and occasionally, her eyes will glance at them with plead. Another deep chuckle comes from Phoebe as she lifts her cup to encourage her to carry on. Before long, Leo walks down the steps frantically with an anxious face. He briskly makes way to the sisters, "Hey, we have a situation on our hand, the elders…"

A forceful 'shh' comes from Piper as her eyebrows furrow warningly, "Not here Leo." She commands as she lightly slaps Leo's hip. He's about to protest but Piper quickly chimes, "Look, that can wait till later. Right now we're trying to enjoy ourselves at least Bella is." Leo gazes at Piper with confusion yet curiosity on face until he finds Bella on the dance floor with a complete stranger. "And tonight is an important night _that_ can wait till tomorrow."

"Piper, it's _urgent_." Leo tries to emphasis with a deeper voice of cautionary. His eyebrows lift with his body hunch, hoping that will change his fiancé stubborn mind. Of course it would be difficult, considering Piper hates it when her witchy life interfering her personal life or her work life.

Bella's arms are stiffly and nervously wrapping around her dancing partner, Wesley, who introduce himself during the first few minutes of the dance. The song is slow with a sentimental tone that doesn't fit her and Wesley. It tends to mature a light crimson on Bella's cheeks. Repeatedly, Bella catches herself glancing at Edward with Wesley's back towards him. Edward seems to be on the edge with his eyes fully force on her and Wesley. Not a single thought grasps his attention, not even the inaudible words that Alice is saying to Edward can divert. The moment her eyes catches his, heart leaps as her chest clenches painfully. The sensation forces Bella to turn away quickly as her heart recovers from feeling. As they turn slowly around, Bella notice Leo speaking to her sister. A curious furrow edges in her brows when Piper reluctantly rises from her seat with an unsettling face. She inconspicuously walks up the steps with Prue and Leo behind her. Phoebe remains at the booth alone sipping her coke along with her nail tapping the cup to the rhythm of the song.

Suddenly, a strange low voice sings a whisper in Bella's ears. The band continues to sing the sentimental song, oblivious to the lyrics of another. The voice echoes in the distance as the words are incoherent. Bella furrows her eyebrows deeply as her eyes searches around the club for the source of the song. To her dismay, the band's music elicits her dancing partner to pull Bella closer to him. The feeling of being this close shaken her but her mind is preoccupying with the soft lullaby. With this tall man holding her, it makes it difficult to skim the room.

Oddly, Bella doesn't know why she's the only one intrigue by it. The lullaby becomes stronger as the words shimmer into a different language. Frantically, Bella's eyes scan the premises until her eyes catches a strange figure sitting in the far corner of the room, alone. The shadows linger over a cloaked being that has a scowl that hangs deeply over the face. The being sits with one leg over thigh. The head is dipping forth only the darken lips the move perfectly to the echoing lullaby can be seen. The cloak drapes loosely around the slim figure, making the person mysterious and haunting. Slowly, the head moves upward, hauntingly until the shadow face reveals itself to Bella. The look belongs to a woman with strong cheek bones and a cone head. Even with deep shadows masking her face, Bella can see her beauty easily. Her eyes are a darken red, almost black with a small glare crimson swimming in irises due to the powers that are awakening in her.

Instantly, chills runs up Bella's spine to the features of this mysterious woman. Unexpectedly, the crimson in the woman's eyes lightens as the lullaby strengthens dramatically. A surge of power arouses into the room. Bella can sense the evil the hovers in the mass of power because her stomach twists to the influence.

Without warning, burst of anger awakens between two men by the bar. Bella unconsciously looks over at the intense yelling of two men who are fighting over a beer. It seems to be a worthless beer, that's not worth fighting callously over. Without any warning, one of the men throws a harsh punch directing into the other's nose. A sensation of fear and anxiety swells in Bella chest as one older gentleman attempts to calm the fight. However, that surge of power that Bella feels echoes in strong waves. Immediately and unexpectedly, the older gentleman looses his temper. The fight influences others to join. A riot flares in the club. Strangely, the Naked Ladies also fight among themselves, using their instruments as weapons.

The loud voices echoes loudly to the point of Bella's ears are hurting. Instantly, Bella's eyes glance over accusingly at the cloak woman who seems to have disappeared. A deep furrow increases in her brows as her eyes search frantically for her. For she knows very well, she reasonable for this riot! Bella turns in places to find her but never does comprehend to her mind. The hasting riot becomes overwhelming as the sound of thing clashing rings in Bella's ears. Instantly, Wesley pushes Bella back lightly before clouting his fist into another man's face.

Bella stands alone in the middle of the riot, fearing swelling in her chest. Her eyes widen to the view. With raggedy breathing, Bella mind yells at her to run. Instantly, Bella quickly and cautiously, tries to snake her way through the swaying crowd hoping no one will target her. Through the gaps of bodies, Bella can briefly see the frantic and fearful feature on her sister's face. Unexpectedly, a copper smell of body invades in Bella's nose due to the releasing blood that's flowing down the crowd's faces and fists.

The smell immediately makes Bella feel weak and light-headed. A gagging feeling awakes in Bella's chest as she unaware of another woman running into her from behind. The sudden bump widens Bella' eyes in surprises as the forceful push knock her down. Painfully, Bella lands on the hard floor, at the mercy of the crowd's feet. Her hands throbs to the harsh slam of her hands landing on her floor. A small grunt of tenderness escapes her parting lips along with harsh breathing. Fearfully, Bells lifts her head to find many feet surrounding her and some end up colliding into her side.

Loud screams of hatred and anger blares into her ears as Bella looks around in disbelief. She attempts to get up but to only be push down by feet and people stumbling over her. Again, a yelp comes from Bella. Desperately, Bella tries to hold back her tears of pain and focuses her attention on her lip which she harshly biting on. Before her eyes, Bella notices a people loosing their balance and about to fall on her. Quickly and fearfully, Bella covers her head and forms her body into a ball.

Squeezing her eyes tightly and mentally preparing herself from the merciless pain, Bella anticipation intensifies. Her muscles tighten when she gasps to a hard cold hand that pulls her up to her feet without effort. Without having a chance to see who is her grabber, Bella is immediately lift into a pair of arms. The stranger swiftly and gracefully sways through the riot without allowing Bella feet bump into anyone. Her mind is completely drench in dizziness but she unconsciously wraps her arms around the stranger's cold neck with her eyes peering dizzily at the riot behind them.

Quickly, they exit the back door to the rain conditions of the city. The dark clouds above them hover angrily with thunder blaring. Cold droplets rush down and land of Bella's sensitive skin, making her shiver against a hard cold chest. Goosebumps rise on her bare pale arms. A light fog escapes Bella's parting lips as she breathes heavily through the coolness that bites her body relentlessly. Her form immediately becomes drench in cold rain along with her hair that is now sticking to her pale cheeks.

Swiftly, the stranger opens a car door and instantly places her in the passenger seat. Lazily, Bella looks up at the stranger but the darkness shadows his face but strangely Bella had the feeling that it's Edward.

* * *

To be continued...


	8. Information denied

**A/n: (Please read!!!)** _Ok, first of all, sorry for the delay. I was planning on discontinuing this story but it has sparked my interest again. Secondly, I've been getting comments, asking me about Bella's powers. Well, if you return to chapter 5 at the end of the fight against the Brute demon, I give you a short description about her abilities but I have not put them into action yet. However, I decide to nice and save you the search._

_ Bella's power is pretty much the same as the book. She is a shield; she can protect herself from anything mental such as mind-readers and mind controllers or vampires who can do mental hallucinations. She can also protect herself from energy balls, magically objects, anything magically solid. But if it is something like a mist or liquid, Bella can not defend herself against. Bella can either deflect, push back in a different direction or cancel out a magical power but she has to be strong enough to do theses things. If the power ball is strong then her ability than she can't_ _protect herself and if powerful demon is able to give put people into dreams, Bella can not protect herself because she would be to weak to fight anything more powerful than her. Ok, there you go, I wanted to combine charmed and twilight powers to give Bella a little of both._

_As the story progress, I'll give her more powers. _

Anyways onward with the story! Enjoy

**Chapter 8**

**Information denied**

**

* * *

  
**

The dark sky overlaps the horizon as Edward drives speedily down a street. Only the sound of the car engine and the heater blares into the vehicle. The car wipes move quickly over the window to remove fallen droplets. Bella sits quietly in her seat with her damp dress fasten to her thin form in many wrinkles. Her wet hair is slowly becomes dry along with untamed curls. The warmth from the heater caresses her skin lovingly which, she truly enjoys. Her mind goes in circle to the night event; however her memory is a blur. Contemplated the strange hymn that echoes in the club and the darken woman in the far corner. Who could she possibly be? Why would she start a riot?

In frustration, Bella bit her lower lip and her brow furrows deeply. Unaware of Edward's worry gaze, "Bella? Are you alright?" His sweet voice drips in concern but it was low and deep, the inquiring is the first since their leave from the club.

His voice shocks Bella from the depths of her mind to gaze up at Edward's shadow face whose eyes are securely on the road ahead. To her greatest dismay and…bliss, his voice elicits a flutter in her heart as her chest swells in pleasure. She's force to turn away bashfully, "I'm fine." She barely speaks in a murmur as she gazes down at her fidgeting fingers, "Why did you save me?...In the club?"

Of course anyone's answer would, '_you were in danger'._ At the time it would be a logical response but her curiosity desire for a different reply. It seems unlikely he would just suddenly make appearance in a club that the town knows it belongs to Piper Halliwell and her sisters after completely ignoring her for the past three months. Even after he saved her from the van, he utterly refuses to answer any questions and completely rejects to acknowledge her presence when they are in the same room. Bella is suspicious of him but remain quiet about his inhuman rescue. Even to now, Bella keeps an eye on him and notices strange things while creating a mental note.

Edward's lips tighten slightly as he bores his eyes to the road ahead, "You needed help." He says simply with hesitation. Bella can sense he is vigilance in his word choosing as she stares at him with a dismay feature. Of course he would say something like that, '_you were in danger; you needed help….' _Bella huffs silently to herself and drops her eyes to her hands with irritation swelling in her chest. "What are you thinking?"

Abruptly, Bella snaps her head up with a deep furrow in her brows. It's rare when Bella is actually angry but Edward seems to be pushing all of her buttons. After his curious question Bella snaps out a harsh question, "Why were you in the club?" She demands, voice deep with irritation and aches for answers.

Momentarily, Edward glances at Bella before returning his gaze to the open road. Once again he delays the question while contemplating thoughtfully on her inquiring. His jaw suddenly tightens; his face serious. His hands grip the steering wheel tightly to the point where his pale skin is stretching over his knuckles. Suddenly, the silver Volvo comes to a stop by a curb as Edward turns off the engine. Everything becomes silent leaving nothing but intense tension between the two beings. Bella's eyes slightly flicker beside Edward, where his face is outline by the manor. Through the thick droplet, she can see porch lights illuminating the front door from the shadows of night. The street is dim to the pole lights that row down the street. The drive is oddly short, usually it takes Bella twenty minutes to get to the club but Edward seems to be here within five minutes possibly less.

Anticipation swells in Bella's chest as anger fuel within for Edward's silence. She wants nothing more to break something in his perfect, sleek car. "You're home, you should get inside before you sisters get worried." Finally, Edward says in soft tone that is thick with resolve, in other words, he not going to answer.

Bella's jaw drops along with her irritation becoming intensify. She clenches her fist tightly, ignoring her short nails digging into her pale skin. Anger swells rapidly in her chest as it burns. A tingling sensation caresses her skin almost taunting her to hit something. "Why won't you answer any my questions?!" Bella finally snaps angrily, her voice rising. Her eyes bore into Edward who stares intensely at the road ahead as she continues. "You have done _nothing_ but completely ignore me since the van incident and now you come to club and saved from the riot and you won't tell me why! I am some pawn in this game of yours?!"

The smallest twitch tugs on Edward's lip as that action makes Bella even more infuriate. She feels like as if she's talking to a mocking wall that blocks her every path. "What!?" Bella continues her angry interrogation when seeing Edward's lip twitch. "Do you regret saving me so much that you are purposely trying to irritate me to death since the van didn't do the job?"

Finally, Edward acknowledges the girl by snapping his head to her with a stern look. This action surprises Bella as she's taken back by the looks. Edward's lip is tight, his pale perfect feature furrow to an eternal frustration. "You think I regret saving you from the van and the riot?" Edward inquires in a deep, low voice that swelling a silent anger. Bella remains silent but recovers from Edward's sudden change of look and glares back at him, "You don't understand anything."

Anger fuels deeper into Bella's chest as she tightens her clench fist. Her jaw tightens while she huffs through her nose. Brown eyes stare angrily and accusingly at Edward, "So that it? You're not going to answer me?" She inquired; her self-control is wavering in her sentence.

"There's nothing to tell." Edward replies bluntly with a low voice.

Bella scowls at Edward before turning away angrily. She forcefully opens the door, not caring if the door squeals. With her high heels on, Bella struggles to stand up straight as she has to lean on the Volvo with her hand. The cold droplets land on her skin harshly as she shivers to the cold. A soft chuckle comes from the car as Bella desperately tries to ignore it or she'll deliberately find something to smash his car with. Quickly, she forcefully slams the door, and stomps away from the Volvo. Her heels clack against the cement loudly and deeply. Mindfully, Bella is careful to where she lands her shoes for her equilibrium is in danger in these heels which, by the way, Phoebe force her to wear. Finally, she reaches the porch while ignoring the temptation of look over her shoulder but the sound of Edward's car reviving and driving away echoes in her ears. With a sigh, she enters into the manor.

* * *

Light blue orbs swirl around Leo, Piper and Prue as they appear in the dining room after leaving the club. Piper stares at Leo with an angry gaze for retrieving her from her big night at the club to do '_save the innocent' _job. She crosses her arms over her chest and slightly leans on one leg. "Ok, what is the _big_ problem that you just had to take me from my club?" Piper begins in an anger tone, feeling neglect from her personal life.

"Look, I'm sorry I had to take you from your big night but this is urgent." Leo tries to reason with his fiancée with a pleading face. He leans his hands on Piper's shoulder comfortingly, keeping her at arms length as he notices Piper's glare is reluctantly softens. Piper momentarily looks away from Leo before sighing in defeat. Comfortingly, Leo rubs her shoulders in a way of affection as he displays a smallest smile for her.

"Alright, what is the problem?" Piper's voice softens compare to her anger tone but remains unhappy however willing. Before Leo has the chance to answer his fiancée, Piper's cell phone rings loudly in her black small purse. With a frustrating sigh, Piper quickly grabs her phone and looks at the caller ID. "It's phoebe." Piper says quietly with suspicion.

"Phoebe?" Prue begin curiously. "We just left why would she be calling?"

"Hello?" Piper quickly answers, ignoring Prue's question. "Ok, Phoebe?!...Phoebe, calm down, I can barely hear you. What's that sound?" Piper inquires as Phoebe yells franticly in the phone that Leo and Prue can hear a small voice from the receiver. "What!?...What do you mean someone took Bella? A riot." Piper's eyes widen with her voice becoming more frighten and her tone growing in disbelief. Piper sighs angrily into the phone about the news of a riot on her big night. Her chest sinks heavily to the idea of their younger sister missing.

Before Piper can call for action, the front door abruptly opens to reveal a distraught Bella. Her clothing is damp along with her hair dry from being soak in the rainstorm. Prue immediately travels to her and rests her hands on Bella's shoulder. Piper sighs with relief, "No, no, Bella just came through door… Yes, yes I'll be there to fix _this." _Piper quickly hangs up her phone without taking her eyes off Bella.

"Are you ok, Bella?" Prue ask maternally, her protective voice sneaking through her caution tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Bella replies quietly while shivering to the coolness. The cold air in the room assaults her skin and her wet clothes making it worse. Her arms cross her chest, trying to find any warmth. Her eyes scan the room to find everyone but Phoebe. "Where's is Phoebe?"

"She's still at the club." Piper replies sternly to the riot that is continuing at the club, "We need to go to her." Piper demands Leo with her eyes on him. Of course, he wants to help Phoebe but another matter dominates his mind but he simply nods to avoid conflict with Piper. He gently grabs her hand with a small unsure smile before he orbs her out of the dining room to the chaos at P4.

* * *

To be continuing….


	9. Dire News

**Chapter 9**

**Dire News**

**

* * *

  
**

Bella and Prue sit in the living room patiently, waiting upon Piper and Leo's return from the club. Phoebe recently returns home after she left the club and franticly calls Piper. She retreats to her bedroom to change into her night wear before joining her sisters. Before long, Phoebe sits next to Bella, leaning her head on her shoulder while watching the night news. The living room was dim with a bright orange, yellow light from the lamp that lit up the room's corners. The small television is on low while the newscast switches scenes from weather, the cheapest place to buy foods, to the latest accident.

Bella sits warmly on the couch in her pajama, dry from the rainstorm that is currently continuing. An old tan blanket covers her body in warmth until Phoebe momentarily lifts the blanket and allows small coolness to touch Bella's skin. However, once Phoebe is under the blanket as the warmth returns. Prue sits in the chair with her legs beneath her, waiting very patiently and worriedly for her middle sister.

Suddenly, light blue orbs materialize in the center of the living room in bright lightness. Two bright figures emerge as the lightness quickly fades to reveal Leo and Piper. Leo gives the sister a reassuring smile as Piper looks distraught and weary. "Everything is fine." Leo quickly says before Prue has a chance to inquiring anything.

"Ya, _fine_ after that riot!" Piper exclaims in weariness and complete fuming about her club's big night that went utterly wrong and nearly had one of her sisters injure. Her body cringes in exhaustion as Phoebe moves over on the couch and pats the middle spot between Bella and herself.

"Oh, come here honey." Phoebe smoothes in a sweet-sisterly voice that is soft and comforting. Piper walks slowly to the spot before flopping between her two younger sisters. Wearily, Piper's shoulders droop in disappoint. Phoebe wraps her arm around Piper's shoulder before leaning her head against her shoulder in a way of comfort. Bella simply strokes her fingers through Piper's hair, hoping to relax her. Prue immediately abandons her seat and leans her bum on the wide couch arm, next to Bella. Also, Leo walks over and sits on the coffee table facing Piper.

"I just wanted this night to go well." Piper begins in a low and soft voice, her eyes peering at the ceiling as she leans her head back. "You know that just it, every time something goes well; magic has to creep its way into it. No matter how many times I try to have a normal life, it just crumbles!"

"I know." Phoebe says softly with a sympathic tone, softly rubbing her hand on her shoulder in a comfort. "But we really don't have a choice, we're the…"

"Charmed ones, I know." Piper concludes Phoebe's sentence in a distraught voice, almost hating the truth of being witches. Momentarily, her mind wonders to her normal life but immediately pushes that thought away when Cole suddenly shimmers into the living room.

He dresses in black and looks rather weary but he would not allow that to falter him. There are small darkening rings beneath his eyes from lack of sleep. For weeks he's been on the run from bounty hunters and trying to deny the seduction of the evil side. His breathing is staggering when he appears in front of them. Quickly, he lifts his hand to silence the others so he can cautiously sense for any demons nearby. "Good, I wasn't followed." He said tiredly, but a hint of relief entered his tone. "We have a problem…"

"Well, hello to you too." Phoebe immediately interjects with a shock tone that Cole barely notices her when arriving. Her neck jerks sarcastically to him with her brows furrowing and quickly stands up. Leaning on one leg with the other bent, Phoebe awaits for Cole to at least acknowledge her.

Cole lets out a breathless chuckle and slowly sulks into the arms of the young witch. He sighs contently with his heart warming to the touch of her. Aching to prolong this moment in her arms, Cole forced himself away with effort as a need awakens in his body to continue to hold her. "Sorry, I've been busy. There's a problem." He says in a low, tired voice that is ominous, "someone vanquished the source."

"What?!" Prue immediately interjects with disbelief and her voice is very doubtful. A deep furrow edges in her brow. Her body sits up straight, ready for anything to come her way. "Who is strong enough to do that?"

"That what I wanted to tell you earlier." Leo chimes in blunt voice, he was calm but he waits for his lover to speak up. However, Piper's jaw just simply drops in shock with her eyes widen.

"That the problem." Cole instantly answers Prue's question, "You four are the only ones strong enough to destroy the source. Now if there someone who is stronger than you, then you need to prepare yourselves because we don't know it their bad or good." Unconsciously, Cole wraps his arm around Phoebe protectively when speaking to the sisters. "Also, if this person is bad, they might unite the underworld and be the source, a much powerful one.

Silence immediately swells in the room while the sisters gaze off in shock. The idea of a much powerful source than the pervious had their skin crawling. Anxiety enlarges in their chests. Unconsciously, Bella shifts uncomfortable in her chair to the idea of a possible powerful source and the enigma of Edward Cullen. Phoebe responses to Cole's movement by pulling herself closer to him and wrap her arms around his waist. "So, what do we do now?"

Her voice is low, almost too quiet but Prue picks it up, "We find this whoever this is and figure out if it's good or evil." Prue immediately says in a serious and professional tone while standing up. Crossing her arms across her chest, her form strong and ready for action, Prue offers, "I'll look into the book of shadows."

"I'll do that." Bella quickly interjects with a quick response, her head snapping to Prue. A tight clutch targets her heart in stun as anticipation grows in her stomach to reach that book. Her real intentions are to research anything that can relate to Edward but she keeps those thoughts well-hidden. "I think I might have met her."

"Her?"

"Yes, Leo." Bella answers, drawing everyone's attention as she tries to ignore their curious stares. Their gazes causes her to feel nervous and her chest heavy beneath their awaking eyes, "At the club, there was a cloaked woman and, this might crazy but I think she was singing a lullaby because I could hear it, it was very beautiful….After she sang, the riot began."

After hearing Bella's confession, Phoebe instantly remembers a lullaby at the club as well but she did not pay mush attention to it at the time. "I think your right Bella; I remember that lullaby as well." Phoebe vouches for Bella with a daze voice, "I'll help you with the book of shadows, Bella."

Bella's heart sinks in disappointment as she really wants to research the book herself but she does not reject Phoebe's offer. Slightly in disappointment, Bella rises to her feet when Phoebe offers her hand and leads her to the attic. "We'll help to." Prue says suddenly while she grabs Piper's hand and pulls her up the stairs, even if Piper refuses to assist.

* * *

"There's nothing!" Phoebe exclaims while flipping through the pages with a dishearten feature. Finally, Phoebe gives up and slams the book close loudly. She crosses her arms while her sisters share the same dissatisfy feeling, "How are we suppose to hunt down this…_thing_, without any leads?"

"Ok, don't panic Phoebe," Prue calm Phoebe down with her gentle voice as she paces in front of the book. Her hands are clasp in front of chest, her mind wondering through tactics. "Maybe we should go through the underworld."

"Not a good idea." Cole shots down the suggestion with a firm voice, his lips barely move. He leans against the door frame with his arms crossing his chest. Anger wallows in his chest to the idea of Phoebe wondering around the underworld. Next to him, Leo stands next to him observing the sisters with his own distaste to the idea of them walking through the caverns of the underworld.

"Well, it's our only option." Prue says sternly with her eyes narrowing at Cole. She stops pacing to stand a distance in front of Cole, her mouth curling downward to the sight of him. Also, hearing him questioning her suggestions has her fuming inside.

Cole's lips tighten in anger while he thrusts himself from the doorframe to slowly approach her. His shoulder hunch and his eyes the utmost protective of Phoebe's wellbeing. "I will not allow Phoebe to get hurt."

The haunting and ominous voice in his tone almost had her falter in her stance but remain strong, "She won't, I won't allow it. I can protect her."

The tension between Cole and Prue has Phoebe immediately moving towards them. She stands beside them with her hands lightly pressing against Cole's chest to move him back. "Prue's right Cole its best we search." Her soft voice captures Cole's attention, "We need to do this, the sooner the better."

"Tonight?" Piper asks curiously as she unconsciously glances out the front window to notice the dark atmosphere.

"Right now." Prue answer in a firm tone, calming down from her fuming on Cole as her stomach twists to the sight of him. Why Phoebe is in love with him is beyond her. "Leo you need to take us down to the underworld."

Leo hesitantly moves to the center of the room to prepare the transportation. Bella stands near the book, her eyes lingering on the front cover. A need to know about Edward swells in her chest along with anticipation. With a sigh, she reluctantly walks to Leo to go the underworld.

* * *

To be continued...

I hope the characters from Charmed write ok..


End file.
